SML Movie: Chef Shrek!
Chef Shrek! is episode 8 of SML Fan Season 1 by CuldeeFell13. Sypnosis Shrek wants a cheesecake, but Chef Pee Pee is sick. So it's up to Shrek to make a cheesecake for himself. Plot Mario is sitting on the couch with Rosalina, Jeffy, and Feebee when he hears Shrek calling for him. When he gets to the bathroom, he sees Shrek. Shrek tells him that he is hungry and wants cheesecake. Mario says he is saving his money for a crib for Feebee so he tells him to ask Chef Pee Pee. Shrek does what Mario says and goes to Chef Pee Pee. Chef Pee Pee is laying on a couch with an Ice pack on his head and a thermometer under his tounge. Brooklyn T. Guy and Bowser Junior are also there. Brooklyn T. Guy says that Chef Pee Pee's fever is 100 degrees, so he'll have to stay in bed for a while. Once Brooklyn T. Guy leaves with a bill, Junior says he hopes Chef Pee Pee gets better. He then goes to play trains. Once Junior leaves, Shrek comes up and asks Chef Pee Pee if he could give him a cheesecake. Chef Pee Pee says no. Shrek keeps asking making Chef Pee Pee snap yelling at Shrek saying he is sick. Shrek then realizes that he can't get cheesecake at least until Mario is paid or When chef pee pee gets better. He then knows what he has to do. He finds a fake moustache and chef hat. He then gets to work. Shrek realizes, if he want's to make cheesecake, he's got to get cheese and cake. First he looked in the fridge, and saw no cheese. He then gets an idea. He drove Mario's car without permission and drove to the local Cheese factory, and stole millions of cheese. He went back home and wanted to look for cake. He then saw that Mario is giving Chocolate cake to Jeffy and Feebee for being good. Mario then walks away. Shrek needed to get that cake. He then scared the two of them away with green beans. He then took the cake. He mushed the cake with the cheese and then put it in the oven for 20 minutes. 20 minutes later, he brought out the cake and boy oh boy did it look disgusting. He ate 1 peice of it and he threw up. Shrek though the cheesecake was made wrong. He went to go rob more cheese when there was a knock at the door. Mario answered it and it was Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons. They said some green ogre with a sexy moustache and a chef hat broken into the cheese factory and stole millions of cheese. The cops then see Shrek come up and arrested him imideintly. Mario was so mad that Shrek robbed a cheese factory. Jeffy and Feebee came up and told Mario that Shrek scared them with green beans and took the chocolate cake. Mario was pissed off! First he bailed Shrek out which costed $10,000,000. Then he locked Shrek in the bathroom. The episode ends. Category:Fanon Category:SML Movies